


Warmth

by Ephyla



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Astrid!Whump, F/M, Sortof, rtte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28147518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephyla/pseuds/Ephyla
Summary: Set right after Buffalord Soldier.Astrid is still feeling the effects after barely surviving the Scourge of Odin and the only thing that's keeping her warm are her two favorite people. Well, one person and one dragon.Astrid/Stormfly friendship with a side of Hiccstrid.
Relationships: Astrid Hofferson & Stormfly, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I’ve been in this fandom for ages, but never published anything, because I never thought my writing skills were the best. And I don’t really like writing either. However, this pandemic is a bitch and I felt bored and had an idea. So here it is! Hopefully you’ll enjoy it!

The flight back to the Edge felt long for Astrid. Sure, she didn’t feel like she was being stabbed by thousands of needles all over her body; but after being so sick for the last two and a half moons, she barely had any energy to remain upright on Stormfly’s saddle. Her friends’ stares didn’t help either. She couldn’t fault them; they were probably just as scared as she was. Even the twins were quietly flying in formation behind Astrid, keeping a worried eye on her. 

As the gang lands in front of the clubhouse, everyone dismounts. Snotlout, being the closest, rushed to help Astrid down. Usually, she would have kicked his hand away before dismounting on her own, but this time, she appreciated his help. He hasn’t been his obnoxious self when he came to get her while the other were waiting with the Buffalord. She knew he meant well. Astrid, however, remains seated on Stormfly. She didn’t trust her legs to carry her weight just yet. She felt lightheaded and her grip turned almost white as it tightened on the saddle.

“I-I’m fine. I think I’m just going to retire to my hut and get an early night sleep.” Concern was clearly shown in their eyes. 

“Alright, just please take it easy in the next few days. You really had us all worried.” Said Fishlegs.

“I will.” Stormfly started turning around spreading her wings. “And guys? Thank you. I mean it.” The gang all smiled softly at her.

“We’re just glad you’re safe.”

Stormfly flies off towards her hut. 

After landing, she walks through the open front door. While they were leaving for Buffalord island, Snotlout was too much in a rush to close behind him, since Astrid was clearly not going to hold on for much longer. 

Stormfly gently lies down on her front. She knew that her owner wasn’t in her best shape. She could hear her still struggling to breathe since they left that damned island. Astrid slowly swings her leg off of her dragon, but once her feet touched the ground, her knees buckled under the pressure.

“Shit.”

Stormfly croaks worriedly at her best friend. She brought her head closer to her, rubbing her snout against Astrid’s arm as reassurance. 

“I’m ok. I just need some rest.” Astrid weakly smiles, stroking her dragon’s beak. “I’m so sorry girl. You have been worried sick for so long. I just want you to know how much I am thankful for never leaving my side. I couldn’t have asked for a better friend. Thank you Stormfly.” Her dragon purred and wrapped a protective wing around Astrid, providing her with comfort and warmth as a response to her confession. 

Familiar footsteps were heard behind the duo. 

“Astrid! Are you ok? I heard something fall.” Hiccup asks as he steps into the hut. He didn’t hide the worried expression etched on his face. “Astrid?”

“In here.” Astrid call out from behind Stormfly’s wing. 

Hiccup walks towards the dragon and crouches in front of her. Stormfly retreats her wing a little, revealing her rider. She still looked paler than usual. There were bags under her eyes. Despite being bedridden for the last few moons; as well as drifting out into unconsciousness a lot, she was exhausted. 

“I just wanted to check up on you. You looked like you were going to fall off Stormfly earlier, and then I heard the crashing noise while I was walking here.” Said Hiccup. 

“I’m fine, just tired. A deadly disease will do that to you.” Replied Astrid. Hiccup frowned at her response. They remained on the floor in silence. A couple of minutes passed and Astrid was starting to feel uncomfortable. Hiccup was avoiding her gaze. His fingers twitched. He looked unsure of himself.

“Hiccup, I- “Astrid didn’t get to finish her sentence as his arms wrapped around her, leaving her stunned. Stormfly observed the couple, not making any sound. She knew the boy did everything in his power to help her rider. She trusted him to take care of her and find her the cure before it was too late. He fed her and reassured her when Astrid wasn’t able to take care of her. However, she didn’t let anyone ride her. Her wings ached so much, but she refused to leave her best friend’s side as she was fighting for her life. She could only offer her body heat to the shivering Viking, and Gods be damned if her wings remained numb forever. It was the least she could do to help. They may have gotten off the wrong foot due to misunderstandings and stubbornness. But Astrid offered her love and comfort. And lots of chicken. She put aside their differences and the moment she recognised her wrongs and trusted her to fly her into battle against the Red Death. Stormfly grew fond of the feisty girl, and knew she didn’t want anything to happen to her. Not if she can help it. She watched over her as she would a hatchling. 

“You scared us. You really scared me! I’ve never seen you so vulnerable before. Normally when you get hurt you just walk it off like nothing happened. So, when you didn’t get back up this time, I-I just thought for the worst.” Astrid swore she heard his voice crack as if he was trying not to break down in front of her. Astrid wrapped her trembling arms around him. Her weak grip made him tighten his. “You- You’re my rock Astrid. You were always by my side since that day with Toothless. You had everything to lose and yet you stayed by my side and trusted me. And just thinking that I was so so close to losing you today I- “He paused. “I’m sorry, I know it sounds really selfish. But I really meant what I said back then. I can’t imagine a world without you in it. I really can’t.” 

Astrid smiled. “I meant what I said too.” 

Hiccup releases her from his hug, his hands remaining on her shoulders. He examined her.

“I’m sorry for keeping you up, I know you need some rest. Let me help you up the stairs.”

“No.” 

“What?” Hiccup was confused.

“I think I’m going to stay down here with my girl tonight.” Knowing they were talking about her, Stormfly’s head peaked up. “I spent way too much time in that bed lately. I’d feel much safer sleeping in her wings. I know she was worried about me this whole time. I’m not going to lie; this is the closest feeling of a motherly comfort I can get. So, I want to stay her tonight.” 

Hiccup looked surprised, but then remembered Astrid telling him that she had lost her mother at age five in a dragon raid. Her father harshly trained her to be the strongest, and was forced to push her emotions back as they were seen as a weakness. That meant that she was never really given any physical or emotional affection. 

Hiccup and Stormfly taught her that even the toughest warriors were allowed to feel and need the comfort of being loved. Her Nadder showed her what acceptance and patience was. She would protect her with her life, like a mother would a child. She didn’t want the others to know, but Astrid enjoyed being coddled by Stormfly; giving her what her parents never could. She felt the safest tucked under her large wings. More often than not, the dragon would poke her head in and preen her rider. It was her way of giving affection. 

Hiccup fondly looks at Astrid and Stormfly. They've come a long way together since training in the killing arena. While he and Toothless treated each other as brothers, the two girls had more of a mother-daughter relationship. A relationship that he found endearing as he never felt the love and warmth a mother would give to their child. He enjoyed watching how Astrid's expression would softens considerably when she was looking at her dragon. And that soft look was reciprocated by said dragon. He was observing Stormfly rearranging the girl’s braid while she gently stroked her beak. 

A small breeze found its way into the hut. Still not feeling at the top of her shape, Astrid shivered. Stormfly croaked in concern and wraps her tail around them, to provide more warmth. 

“You sure you want to stay down here?” Hiccup asks, as he rubs his hands across her arms, trying to provide his own warmth. The Nadder observes the boy, still protective of her best friend.

“Y-yeah, I’m sure.” Astrid leans her head against his chest. All shyness was thrown out of the window. “Actually, do you mind getting me a blanket from upstairs? Usually, Stormfly’s body heat is enough to make me sweat buckets, but I still don’t trust my body to function properly just yet.” Hiccup smiled. He felt happy that she was asking him for help instead of acting strong. He quickly climbed the stairs to grab the thickest blanket and stormed back down, nearly missing a step. He wrapped the blanket around his friend.

“Thank you Hiccup, for everything.” Understanding the meaning behind these words, the dragon rider’s smile widened. “It’s no big deal, you know I’ll always have your back right?”

“And I’ll always have yours.” Astrid grins at him before she lets out a yawn. “I guess, that’s my body telling me I should go to sleep.” Hiccup chuckles. 

“I should also go, Toothless will take all the space on my bed if I leave him alone for too long. Just promise me that you’ll send Stormfly if you need anything or if you feel sick again.” 

“I promise.” 

He fidgets for a few seconds before leaning towards the sleepy warrior and kisses her cheek, whispering a ‘goodnight’ to which she mumbles a reply, too tired to register what just happened. She’ll have time to delve on it when she gets her strength back.

Hiccup leaves the protective circle made by Stormfly and walks towards the exit. He shares one last glance and sees the Nadder fully wrapping her wings around Astrid, hiding her from his view. The boy smiles as the dragon looks at him.

'Take care of her'

She snorts.

'Of course, I will.' Stormfly's head disappears behind her large wings and nuzzles her rider who smiles in her sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I always loved the relationship that Astrid has with Stormfly, so I wanted to focus on it more. Because I’m still having a hard time understanding why in RTTE, Astrid is always falling off and her dragon suddenly goes MIA so often. I can write a whole essay about how RTTE did Astrid dirty, but I’m going to stop here.
> 
> This was supposed to be mostly about the duo and a side of Hiccstrid, but I’m a sucker for those two dorks, so Hiccup had a slightly bigger role than expected hehe.
> 
> Please tell me your thoughts. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Hopefully I didn’t make too many mistakes. English isn’t my mother tongue.


End file.
